The Shifter
by CrazyTansfanRay
Summary: A girl by the name of Devil Girl has a unique power. She can shift into many different species. What happens when she ends up getting into a war that's been going on for millions of years? Follow her story and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

She sat at the back of her cage curled up in a tight shivering ball of flesh, but she wasn't shivering because of the cold metal that surrounded her. No it was because she was petrified of knowing that her time of walking, or well sitting on this very world was coming to an end. She tried desperately to block out the screams of fear and others pleads to be released from the metal walls that enclosed all their captives.

Her focus on blocking out all the noises was suddenly interrupted by the sound of her cage door being opened. Turning her attention to the opening of her cage, she stared at the men standing outside of her cage with eyes that screamed she'd given up trying to live, but she'll still fight to live. There were three men standing outside of her metal box. One was the doctor that everyone who had come and gone from this Hell hole called "The Dark Doctor". His eyes were so dark that they looked like the night sky. He was dressed in a white doctor's coat and he had pepper colored hair. The other two men were guards who were clothed in black military clothing. They held large black and silver coloured sniper rifles, ready to fire at any given moment. Out of all three men before her, it wasn't the men holding guns that scared her most it was the Dark Doctor reaching for her.

"Come here 324," He spoke in a dark raspy sounding voice. Flinching when he spoke she felt anger bubbling up inside her at being referred by a stupid number; that's how everyone kept here where referred to as…a number.

Pressing her back against the cold metal wall behind her as much as she could, she yelled, "Get away from me!" Her voice sounded raspy, weak and strained from the lack of use. Why use her voice when the only person she could talk to is herself? The Dark Doctor's facial expression darkened when she said this and she knew she should have just listened and gone with him, because before she could even blink his hand shot out and grabbed her arm in a rough tight grip. "I said come here you little brat!" He hissed as he pulled her out of her small cell and onto the hard ground. Lifting her up by her arm, she whimpered from the tight hold that he had on her arm. She knew that it would surely leave a bruise on her arm.

She stumbled along the hallway as she was pulled, tripping over her own feet. Glancing up at the many empty cages, she only saw a few Shapeshifters still sitting in the corners. It just showed on how many shifters had died, from either killing themselves, being shot in the head from trying to escape or dying as a lab rat because their body could no longer take the pain or was too weak to undergo all the experiments that they had to face. Even after so much death, the government still wanted to find out what made them shift and how they could make normal…Normal, not like herself, humans shift too.

The few Shifters that were still in their cage looked down upon her with pity in their eyes. They all wore white ragged cloths with the same thick metal band on their wrists. She despised that thing. It was the reason she couldn't shift, why they all couldn't shift. It's funny how they could figure out how to stop us from shifting, but not on the shifting itself.

As she stumbled down the hallway she didn't even struggle. She knew she would die today it was only a matter of time and when that time came she would welcome it with open arms, because with death came freedom and with freedom came peace. So she just allowed herself to be pulled down the hallway to where she would die. At the end of the hallway, they approached a door. Stopping in front of it one of the guards that stood behind her moved out in front to unlock and open it. As she was pulled into the room, she squinted at the brightness of the white painted room. Once her eyes got used to the light, she looked around. It was a pretty plain room, white walls, with white cabinets. In the middle of the room was a silver lab table bolted to the floor with a tray full of sharp tools and needles beside it. She also noticed a door just at the back of the room. She yelped when she was lifted up and thrown down onto the table. Before she even had a chance to wonder what was going on she was strapped down and a needle was injected into her neck. Within a matter of seconds she could feel her body begin to relax. A sedative, so that they could take off her bracelet without having to worry about her having the strength to shift. Just as she had predicted the one guard who had opened the door for them took off her bracelet with a special card that would scan the bracelet and unlock it from her arm, while the other locked the door back up. The Dark Doctor or DD, looked over a chart. ''Wow, I'm surprised you lasted this long," he said as he went over the information on the chart. She had been in this prison for a three and a half years, the longest a Shapeshifter ever lasted here. Setting the chart off to the side he took hold of a scalpel and placed the tip of the blade against the skin on her forearm and dug the tip of the blade into her skin. Gritting her teeth, she watched as he sliced the blade through her skin as if it where butter. As he continued to cut at her skin he watched as it let behind a trail of cut skin and a river of blood flowing out of it.

Once he finished with the first cut he moved to make the second, when a loud explosion was sound in the distance. Dropping the scalpel DD turned his attention to the door. "Go check it out, Drake!" he ordered. Several more explosions followed by many shouts and screams when Drake moved to unlock the door and step out. Just as he put the key in the door, something or someone slammed against the door. Both guards immediately raised their guns at the door, ready to fire at any moment. While the guards stood ready to fight whatever was on the other side of the door the doctor moved towards the back door she had noticed earlier. He quickly unlocked it and walked inside, leaving her behind and the two guards. "Hey! Where did that crazy ass doctor go?!" Drake yelled to his partner realizing that DD was gone now.

"I don't fucking know I'm more worried about what's trying to get in this roo-.." He was suddenly cut off when the door was violently smashed down. The solid metal door hit Drake as it fell to the ground. Pinned underneath it he tried to desperately get it off of him until there was a bang of a gun going off. She watched with wide eyes as he fell limp on the ground, blood pooling out of an open wound on his head.

The other guard started firing his gun at the entrance of the room until, he too fell to the ground after the same gun shot was heard. The same looking hole in his forehead pooling out blood into a puddle on the ground. A few older looking men and woman filed into the room, all dressed in white, two of them holding guns, and quickly stood guard at the door as a younger man started undoing the straps that held her captive on the table. "Come on kid! We're all getting out of here" he shouted has he lifted her carefully up off the table. Placing her on the ground she stood with shaky legs, the sedative making her feel like a thousand pounds.

She followed the group of fellow Shifters out of the room and into the hallways she had just walked…or well stumbled down merely twenty minutes ago. She followed as quickly as she could, having no idea where they we're taking her. The group soon broke into a run as a pair of double doors came into sight. With as much strength and energy she could muster up she ran behind them. With the adrenaline pumping through her veins it helped her to run a little faster and keep up with the group. She followed them as they all filed out of the door. Once on the other side of the door, she froze.

She was out, that's where that door led to…it led to her freedom. She was, for the first time in three and a half years, outside. She breathed in all the scents that the wind carried with it and looked up at the dark starry night sky. She smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. She felt happiness fill her as she looked up.

She quickly snapped back into focus when she saw the group running off into the woods in the distance. Forcing her legs to move she ran after them, but at this point she was so exhausted and with the sedative in her system she could only jog. She finally made it underneath the canopy of trees when she heard the sounds of gun fire and the roar of trucks coming from everywhere. She ducked behind a tree when she saw the headlights of a truck coming straight at her. She blinked her eyes, slightly blinded from bright light.

Once the truck had passed her hiding spot she quickly raced farther into the woods hoping to gain as much ground as possible away from her pursuers. She fell to the side when one of the guys of the group who had escaped ran in front of her. Freezing, she saw a large metal net launched at him. The net was right on target and slammed into him. She watched as he fell to the ground and the net lit up with electricity. She flinched when she heard him scream from pain before he fell silent. Willing herself to look away, she continued to run using the raspberry bushes as cover.

She ran alongside the edge of a steep hill. She ran until she was suddenly knocked off balance when the same net that got that man slammed into her side. Knocking her to the ground. It was slightly off target from hitting one of the bushes so it only managed to knock her down the hill and not wrap around herself.

She rolled down the hill trying desperately to grab hold of something to stop herself from sliding all the way down the hill. She gasped out a breath of pain as her head slammed against a large boulder sticking out of the ground. Stunned and seeing stars she let herself continue to roll down the hill until she finally came to a stop at the bottom. She sat for a few moments, until she to muster up enough strength. Slowly standing up she shook her head slightly trying to get rid of the stars she was seeing everywhere. Going to take a step forward, she felt her legs shake. She tried desperately to keep herself standing, but her legs just couldn't support the weight of her own body at the moment. Falling, she laid on the ground watching as a black like fog crept in from the corners of her eyes. Feeling her body become heavy, she closed her eyes and welcomed the warmth of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Authors note:**_ _I hope you all enjoyed the_ __ _first chapter! This is the first story I've been really into wanting to make so here's the second one for ya! Don't worry the Autobots will be joining the story very soon._

' _Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Her eyes slowly flickered open. She groaned slightly as she put a hand lightly on her head, feeling as if it was hit by a truck. Blinking, she tried to clear her vision as she slowly sat up. Looking up, she saw the hill she had rolled down during the night. Memories came flooding back into her already-throbbing head making her slightly dizzy. Taking a few deep breaths she let the dizziness go away before she carefully lifted herself to her feet. She looked around trying to remember which way the laboratory was so she could run the other way.

Stumbling slightly, at first, she trekked up the steep hill. Once she made it to the top of the hill she stood for a moment to catch her breath. Looking around once again, she spotted a tall cedar tree. "Perfect," she exclaimed to herself as she walked over to it. Grabbing onto the lowest branch, she pulled herself up off the ground. Once on top of the branch, she continued up the tree. Even with the branches poking at her skin she continued climbing up. Reaching the top, she held onto a thick enough branch that would keep her steady. She looked out onto the vast forest of green. Scanning over the tops of the trees she spotted something shimmer the distance. Squinting her eyes slightly, she was able to make out the form of the laboratory. "Wow! I can't believe we ran that far so quickly!" she murmured out loud.

Once she knew which way the laboratory was she quickly, but carefully, climbed down the tree. Her feet hit the ground and she broke out into a sprint, trying to put as much distance as possible between her and that hell hole she lived in for so long.

 _Time laps_

She didn't know how long she ran for, but she eventually had to stop, from lack of breath, weakness and the now-pounding in her head. With her chest heaving, she sat underneath a tree to enjoy a little time to relax in some shade and catch her breath. Leaning against the tree, she took many deep breaths to calm her rapid heart rate. Once her heart beat was back to a normal pace, she slowly closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep for a short nap.

When she awoke, she found herself on her side and the sun just beginning to lower. Sitting up, she slowly got to her feet and let out a loud yawn. Breathing in, she could smell a sweet smell that she hadn't smelt in ages. Breathing in more deeply, she tried to recognize the smell. She breathed in once more before realization finally hit her. A smile lit up her face as she breathed in the scent of flowers. Wanting to find out where the scent was coming from she followed it until it led to a large patch of purple Lavender flowers. She smiled even brighter when she saw a quiet river with a large patch of strawberries resting beside it. Looking down at herself for the first time all day she realized she was covered in dirt and the once white clothes where now stained with dirt and grass. Sighing she began to strip down and walk closer to the river.

Hesitantly, she waded into the river, the cold making her shiver slightly. Holding onto the only clothes she had, she put them into the water. When the clothes where completely soaked, she attempted to wash them. Satisfied with her washing duty, she climbed out of the water and placed them on top of nearby rock to dry them off in whatever day light was left. She than waded back into the river until it reached her bellybutton. Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the water and let the cold water engulf her. Now soaked, she broke out over the surface of water and sucked in a breath of air.

She rubbed water over her arms and watched as the dirt and grit washed away down the river. Once she was clean, she climbed back out of the water and put on her semi dry clothes and shoes. Snacking on some ripe strawberries, she enjoyed the sweet taste that made her taste buds burst with the amazing flavour.

The sun had now just disappeared beneath the tree tops and the forest was becoming dark. Deciding it would be good to find shelter, she walked around in the final rays of light. As she walked, she suddenly had an idea and her face brightened into a smile. She pictured a Cougar in her mind: the powerful body with its big clawed paws and its strong beating heart. A familiar tingling washed over her body. She willed her body to shift. She could feel the to shift begin more slowly than usual from not being able to shift for so many years. Within moments, her body had completed the shift. Her ears pricked in the direction of a frog croaking in a nearby marsh.

[Now many people may think that the shifting proses is very painful and slow, but it's only painful if you are shifting into one form for the first time and it also happens fairly quickly. Also for some reason her cloths always seem to shift with her. So when she goes into a form he cloths vanish, but when she shifts back into her human form her cloths are back on her like she never shifted]

Feeling a new power surge through her, she lowered herself onto her haunches and dug her sharp claws into the ground. Using a great amount of power in her back legs, she launched off the ground and broke out into a fast, but steady, run; her legs, stretching out into long strides, making her run even faster. She could feel her heart thumping and the adrenalin pumping through her veins as she continued to race across the forest floor. Spotting a large fallen tree up ahead, she slowed herself to get her striding right. A stride away, from the tree, she pushed off the ground using her back legs and soared over the tree with ease. Landing, she continued to race across the ground.

After a short while she finally slowed to a walk. Her sides heaving, sucking in some breath, she continued to walk getting her breath and heart rate back under control. Swinging her head from side to side, she looked around for a proper shelter that she could rest in for the night. Finally she came across a large tree that had many vines draped over top of it that made it look like a giant mushroom. Walking underneath it, she found the ground soft and springy from the large amount of moss that grew underneath. Lying down on the soft ground, she curled up wrapping her tail around herself. Giving out a content sigh, she had a thought cross her mind ' _From this point on I'm going to live my life free and make something out of it'._

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm not very good with stories so if you enjoyed it please let me know so I know if I'm doing well or not. Also leave a comment down below if you have any ideas on where this story should go. No idea is a bad Idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _Thank you for all the great reviews everybody. It's amazing to see how well my story has come along and how much people are enjoying it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and if you do, feel free to leave a review for me ^_^ Oh! I almost forgot! I do not own any of the Transformers Prime characters unfortunately they belong to Hasbro. I do, however, own Devil Girl, she is my own character._

 _Six years later_

The young growing teenage Shapeshifter walked through the woods. She had claimed her own that night, she decided to live her life in freedom. Even at the age of fourteen, she was growing up to be tall and slim. She had her long dirty blond hair pulled tight into a low pony tail. She wore a dark pair of torn up jeans, black hiking boots and a black tank top. She also wore a camouflage hat on top of her head. This is what she always tended to wear. Not really minding how she looked, she tended to wear what she wanted, how she wanted and the most important thing: she wore what was comfortable. Over the years, she had learned to shift more swiftly and had been able to shift into many other species.

As she walked, she listened to the sound of birds singing in the canopy of trees that hung over head. She was startled slightly when the sound of the birds was suddenly interrupted by something in the distance, something that sounded a lot like…drilling? Growling under her breath, at the intrusion on her claimed land, she quickly shifted into a tall black Quarter horse. She had long wavy mane and tail, with crystal blue eyes. Rearing up, her hooves striking at the air, she landed back onto the ground with a thump, before taking off into a solid gallop. Her long legs stretching out so far that she was more in the air than on the ground. Following the sound, she listened to it as it got closer and closer.

Noting that the sound was coming from a couple hundred meters in front of her, she slowed down to a walk. Over the years she had become accustomed to running, so she was more than fit to run pretty solid for long distances without even becoming winded.

Shifting back into her human form, she crept through the nearby bushes, on silent feet. Peeking through a bush, she almost let out a gasp at the sight in front of her. She was right about hearing the drilling, but what surprised her so much, was what was using the machine to drill. It looked like a huge dark purple…robot? And there were more than one. She had been able to count at least five purple guys…err…robots and one silver with a red pointy tip on its head. Whereas all of them looked like male robots, this one looked like a chick, because, she was sure it had heels on its feet. Her surprise was quickly overcome by anger. Anger, because whatever these things were, they were destroying her land, her home!

Stepping out from the bushes, she shouted "HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" She didn't even know they could understand her, but that assumption was quickly changed when the silver one approached her, a creepy grin on its face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A simple fleshling" It spoke in a screechy voice that sounded a lot like a man….Wait it...It's…A dude! And it also spoke.

"One, I'm not a fleshling! Two you're destroying my land and three…You're a dude?" She could tell by the way his face darkened, that she had pissed him off. She watched as he raised his metallic arm, and pointed what looked like a red rocket at her. "How dare you say that, you insect!" He barked at her.

Ouch, she thought. "Well now that isn't too nice. I was only surprised that you were actually a male!" As she said this, she held a wide grin, testing the large robot.

He had snapped, she knew, because the next thing she knew, she was having to run and dodge the rocket the little bugger had launched at her. She growled when some shrapnel hit her bare arm. Looking up, she noticed the purple robots…Hands? Had become blaster looking guns. Before they could even fire another shot at her, her body quickly began to change and grow. Within seconds, a large, black, sleek-looking dragon stood before the robots. She stood at least three meters higher than the silver one. Her wings, built for speed, were fanned out in a threatening way. She bared her large white fangs, her blue eyes narrowed down into a glare.

To say the robots looked startled, would be sugar coating it; They looked absolutely terrified. "W-what are y-you?!" The silver one screeched

' _Your worst nightmare'_ she thought in her mind.

"ATTACK!" He yelled at the rest of the robots. Raising their blasters they proceeded to fire at her. Using her claws to dig into the ground she zigzagged, dodging the shots they fired at her. Pushing off the ground, she gave a flap of her wings to give herself extra speed. Slamming into one of the purple robots, she sank her fangs into its neck cables, causing something blue to emit out of the punctured cables. Letting go of the now dead robot she moved onto attacking the rest. She let out a slight hiss, when a couple of shots hit her sides. Her thick scales protected her from eighty percent of the damage the blasters, but when they hit her, they still stung and chard the skin slightly.

Grabbing hold of a second robot, she easily dispatched it by ripping at its chest with her sharp claws. The silver robot seemed to finally realize that it wasn't best to stick around, because the next thing she knew she could hear him yelling "Retreat!" She watched in shock as the once robots, transformed into jets and took off to the sky in a hurry. She wanted to chase after them, but she was happy enough with them leaving her forest in peace. She looked around at the damage they had caused and realized that they had left behind the drill. She fired a plasma blast at the machine and watched explode into tiny pieces. Luckily, she knew the fire wouldn't spread to any trees and because they had been drilling all the ground around the area was dirt. Seeing that all damage around here would easily repair itself over time, she shifted back into her human form. Wincing she looked down and saw that she had a few burns on her skin.

' _Nothing to serious'_ She thought to herself. Looking once again over the damage she walked away from the battle ground, sensing that these robots would become a big part of her life.


End file.
